List of Characters
These are a list of characters (actual or fanmade) appearing on SpongeBob Squarepants and/or its fan series and spin-offs. Main *'Spongebob Squarepants' - The star of the show *'Patrick Star' - Spongebob's dim-witted husband(or partner based on legality) *'Squidward Tentacles' - Spongebob's grouchy neighbor, who is constantly annoyed with him, but Spongebob still treats him like a friend. *'Sandy Cheeks' - A very intelligent female squirrel who lives under the sea in a plastic dome. *'Mr. Krabs' - Spongebob's money-grubbing boss who is the manager of the Krusty Krab. *'Pearl Krabs' - Mr. Krabs' whale of a daughter. *'Plankton' - A microscopic villain who is always after the Krabby Patty secret formula, he and Mr. Krabs are business rivals. *'Karen' - Plankton's wife, who is a computer. Fanboy- A Boy Named Kenny who met Spongebob and fighted plankton. He Is on Fanboy and chum chum tv show by the same name. Chum Chum- A Kid who is named out of chum. Often love to be a ninja. He Is on the show Fanboy and chum chum with fanboy. *'Gary the Snail' - Spongebob's pet snail who acts pretty much like a cat most of the time, but has shown to be quite smart. *'Mrs. Puff' - Spongebob's driving instructor *'Larry the Lobster' - A buff lobster who is the lifeguard at Goo Lagoon Beach. *'Tom' - A tan fish. He is a chocoholic as seen in "Chocolate With Nuts". *'Fred' - A brown fish who is usually seen in the background, during times of chaos, he shouts "My leg!" or "My legs..." *'Nancy Suzy Fish' - A female fish with white hair. Another usual Krusty Krab patron. *'Evelyn' - A pink fish who wears a red bikini. As shown in an episode, she has a son named Jimmy. *'Squilliam Fancyson' - Squidward's rival from high school. He is very wealthy and rubs his success in Squidward's face whenever he can. *'The Flying Dutchman' - A ghostly fellow, who haunts Bikini Bottom *'Don the Whale' - A buff whale who is a usual beach-goer. Bikini Bottomites * Annette - a pink fish who is a fan of Larry the Lobster. * Barbara - a fish who works for the Bikini Bottom News. * Beth - a student who once attended Mrs. Puff's Boating School. She graduated before the episode, "Hall Monitor" occurred. She was also only mentioned by Mrs. Puff herself and someone shouting "She Graduated". * Bob - a Bikini Bottom News anchorman. * Charlie - A short blue fish with a red swimming suit. His name is revealed in "Hocus Pocus". * Dale - A fish that plays badminton at Goo Lagoon. He was arrested in the episode, "Ditchin'." * Dave - A orange fish who received roses from SpongeBob in "Valentine's Day". * Billy Fishkins - A blue anchovie with black hair wearing a tuxedo Bikini Bottom High School student who Pearl and her gang seem to like. * Brian Flounder - A Bikini Bottom High School student. *'Grandma Squarepants' - Spongebob's grandmother * Frank - a red-orange fish that wears a light blue shirt. * Gina - One of Pearl's friends. * Hans - an enormous arm clad in a navy blue officer's jacket with gold trim. His arm appears occasionally to move SpongeBob, or to attempt to eat Mr Krabs. He has a German accent. Seen in "Suds", "Imitation Krabs", "Model Sponge", "The Battle For Bikini Bottom Video Game" and in the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game. * The Hash Slinging Slasher - a ghost made up by Squidward to scare SpongeBob when they were working the "Graveyard Shift" together. According to Squidward, he was a fry cook who accidentally sliced his hand off and replaced it with a spatula, and that when he was hit by a bus he was fired at his funeral. Therefore he comes back to the Krusty Krab every Tuesday night to exact his revenge on all within. In the night when the scary story starts to become true, the dark shadowy figure with a spatula in his sleeve turned out to be a fish looking for a job. *'Jack' - nicknamed "Angry Jack." He owns a store that sells snail shells. He appeared in the episode, "Shell Shocked." * Janet - Fake mother to Patrick. She and Marty came to Patrick's house for Starfish day thinking they were Patrick's parents. * Jess - A green fish who wears a purple shirt and blue shorts. He is a regular Krusty Krab customer. His name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". * Jimmy - Son of Evelyn * Jimmy - A student at Mrs. Puff's boating school as seen in "Hall Monitor". It is unknown whether or not he is the same Jimmy as above, Evelyn's son. It is likely that this is true, since he was seen sitting with her in "Squid Wood". His earliest appearance was in "Ripped Pants". * John - a bald fish who is Nancy Suzy Fish's boyfriend. * Judy - One of Pearl's friends. She was mentioned in a few episodes. She was at the prom in "The Chaperone" where a hotdog flew into her hair. * Lenny - An anchovy fish who is one of Mable's husbands. He is a regular customer at the Krusty Krab and is seen in downtown Bikini Bottom. His name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". Mable slapped him in "Have You Seen This Snail?". * Mable - an old lady in a wheelchair. Her name was revealed in "The Two Faces of Squidward". * Mailfish - Delivers the mail in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob chats with him in "Procrastination." He is annoyed by SpongeBob, just as Squidward is. * Marty - fake father to Patrick. He and Janet realize they do not have a son when Patrick's real parents come. * Mayor - a flounder who is the Mayor of Bikini Bottom. Opens unfinished bridges ("Doing Time") and attends snail races ("The Great Snail Race"). He is a flounder with grey eyebrows and mustache, wearing a black tux and top hat. * Monroe Timmy - an orange fish who is the son of Tom and Mable. * Officer Nancy O'Malley * Patrick's Coach - He was Patrick's coach since Patrick was a kid and he only appeared in the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick" * Perch Perkins - The on the street Reporter for Bikini Bottom News. * Sally - A Krusty Krab customer. Her name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". * Shubie - A pink fish who is seen at the Krusty Krab and Goo Lagoon. * Tina *'Drifter' - A sponge that looks like Spongebob, but with black hair. Students Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Phil * Henry * Mimi * Vera * Clayton * Sheldon * Lloyd * Shelia * Paco * Debbie * Horace * Sammy * Susie * Franco * Bart Bikini Bottom High School * Julie * Marcia * Angela - She likes Brad. * Brad - Which Angela likes. * Octavius Rex - Pearl's ex-boyfriend Other *'Girly TeenGirl' - A female sponge that looks like Spongebob. Fan Made-Characters *Al *'Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby ' *Bernie *'BobSponge' *BobPants SpongeSquare *'Brawnz' *'Brooke' *Cheer Bear *[[Doggie Williams|'Doggie Williams']] *[[ELL(evil creature)|'ELL']]' ' *'Etenitey the hedgehog' *[[Eric SquarePants|'Eric SquarePants']] *Funshine Bear *Garfield *'Jack' *Jin Squarepants *'Kat' *Leugus Neagus from Brazil *Mabel *'Nacie' * Nico Cheeks *Perantasauras *ParaSquid *Patson *'Qlankton' *Rick *'R.O.C.K.S.' *Share Bear *Sherlock Sponge *SpongeBill *SpongeRoad BrownPants *Spongesquare Bobpants *[[Squidlo|'Squidlo']] *'Squidrose' *'Squid-word!' *'SuperSaiyanKirby' *The Frog *Tina Squarepants *Unnamed fish with top hat *'William (general)' *Xelvar *Zeltaraxas *KATE Crossover Characters *Ty the tasmanian tiger *Sly Cooper *Malleo *Weegee *Rayman *Raving Rabbids *fat Raving Rabbids *GBA *Marcus the hedgehog *Killer the hedgehog *TOM *TOM 2 *TOM 3 *TOM 4 *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Comander Rabbid *Jenny(XJ9) *[[Piccolo|'Piccolo']]' ' *'El Tigre' *Robot Tippi *Globox *Francis *Prince Squip *King Sammer *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Bowser jr. *Princess Peach *Toad *Toadsworth *Yoshi *Birdo *Kamek *Dry Bowser *Fawful *Cackletta *Toadette *Dry Bones *Count Bleck *Nastia *Mimi *O'Chunks *Dimento *Starfy *Moe *Tippi *SNIT *Mr.L *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Mr.W *El Maskkoopa *Oucho the Cactus *Brobot *Weegeebot *Zordon *Alpha 5 *King Kirby *Queen Kirby *Prince Kirby *Prince Ice *Princess Sarhah *Grandpa Kirby *Grandma Kirby *DJ Candy Supergroove *Goth Boy *Yuki *Dr.F *Samuri Bob *BeeBee *GIR *Zim *Dib *Professer Nova *Ren'ee *Chef Gino *Sir Vincent Skullfinder *Ms.Nicole *Shirley Nicole *Leaf *T.O.B.O.R *Chaz Mcfreely *Grandma Ruthie *Poppy Nightshade *Violet Nightshade *Roxie Road *Elmria Crump *Alexa *Vic Victor *Buddy the bellhop *Lyndsay *Petal *Hopper the frog *Jack (sim) *Sappire *Barney *Ginny (pirate captin) *Ginny (Cowboy) *Gabby *Rusty *Rodger *Proto-Makto *Makto *Goku *Vegeta *Broly the ledendary super saiyan *Naruto * Master Aran *Bean *Clara *Jermey *MC Emi *Trevor *Gordon *Gonk *King Roland *Princess Butter *The Duchess *Daniel *Linda *Zombie Carl *Madame Zoe *Mel the mummy *Star *Ninjor *Timmy Turner *Poof *Cosmo *Wanda *Timmy's mom *Timmy's Dad *Crocker *AJ *Chester Mcbadbat *Jordon Von Strangle *Pinky *Jimmy Netron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen *Cindy Vortex *Dr. Clamotous *Ms.Fowl *Hugh Netron *Sugar Booger *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Tabuu *Porky *Ness *Lucas *Samus Aran *Mr.Game and Watch *Meta Knight *Kirby *Petty Piranha * Pit *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Ganon *Sheik *Giga Bowser *Ancient Minister *R.O.B *Fox *Wolf *Falco *Andross *King Dedede *Sonic the hedgehog *Miles Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Eggman *Shadow the hedgehog *Rouge the bat *Pikachu *Mew *Mewtwo *Luciario *Jigglypuff *Giga Jigglypuff *Pokemon trainer *Charzard *Igysaur *Squirtle *Omaga *Paper Mario *Marth *Ike *Paper Luigi *Paper Bowser * Paper Princess Peach *Paper Toadsworth *Paper Toad *Paper Goomba *Paper Koopa *Paper Bomb-omb *Hero the hedgehog *Drake the hedgehog *Josh the hedgehog *Otis *Abby *Bessie *Freddy *Peck *Pig *Pip *Duke *Bessie Hinginbottom *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Marx *Galacta Knight *Marx Soul *NOVA *Zim *Dib *GIR *Gaz *Professor Membrane *Toad Consumer *Xeaveus *Roy *Pedo Bear *'Sanji' *Wubbzy *Walden *Widget *Daizy *Ren Hoek *Stimpton J Cat *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Big Al *Bob *Clank's Mother *Commando *Deserter *Drek *Edwina *Fred (Ratchet & Clank) *Gadgetron CEO *Darla Gratch *HelpDesk Girl *Jowai Resort Owner *Skid McMarx *Miner *Novalis Chairman *Plumber *Qwark's Bouncer *Race Girl *Robot Lieutenant *Sam *Shady Salesman Billy *Skid's Agent *Ultra-Mech Scientist *Alien Queen *Blargian Snagglebeast *Billy *Ace Bunyon *Slim Cognito *Angela Cross *Desert Riders *Factory Robots *Female Infobot *Abercrombie Fizzwidget *Hypnotist *Mathmatician *Matron *New Age Mystic *Old Smolgian *Protopet scientists *Qwark Fan-Boy *Thugs-4-Less leader *Thermanator scientist *Tractor Beam Scientist *Swamp Monster 1 *Chainblade *B2 Brawler *Thugs-4-Less Leader (Attack-Copter) *The Unknown Thief *Thugs-4-Less leader (Ultra-Mech) *Arachnoid *Megapede *Swamp Monster 2 *Thugs-4-Less leader (Giganto Mech) *Mothership *Mutant Protopet *Annihilation Nation Host *Clank's Director *Sasha Phyronix *Florana local witness *Galactic Rangers *Courtney Gears *Klunk *Lawrence *Maxmillian *Dr.Nefarious *The Galactic President *Skrunch *Supernova Taxi driver *Tyhrranoid *Robotic Space Eel *Gary and Helen *Momma Tyhrranoid *Warship *Scorpio *The Terror of Talos *Giant Klunk *Biobliterator *Captain Blackstar *Insectoid Queen *Cyber-Eye *Juanita Alvaro *Aquagirl *Eviscerator *Merc *Green *Ace Hardlight *Kid Nova *Reactor *ShellShock *Vox *Dallas Wanamaker *Slugha *King Leviathan *Clank's security backup *Emperor Otto Destruct *Luna *Professer Sprout *Skyboarder *Agency Gadgebots *B.A.R.N.E.Y. *Cute Anastasia Bot *Head Goon *High Skates Room owner *Jack of All Trades *Kingpin *Ivana Lottabolts *Prison warden *Venatonio scientist *Number Woo *Talwyn Apogee *Cronk *IRIS *Rusty Pete *Romulus Slag *Smuggler *Emperor Percival Tachyon *Zephyr *Zoni *Beacon Operator *Wind Turbine Operator *Angstorm Darkwater *Barnabus Worley *Alpheus *Alister Azimuth *Carina *Cassiopeia *Enessa *Fongoid Children *Junk Trader *Libra *Orvus *Sigmund *Snowball *Flint Vorselon *Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler *VX-99 *Hydra tank *War Grok *Elite Hydra Tank *Class 3 Agorian Space Cruiser *Herk *Blobert *Top Cat *Brain *Spook *Choo Choo *Benny the Ball *Fancy *Officer Dibble Real Life Characters *Fernando Alonso *Lewis Hamilton *Michael Schumacher *William Shakespear *Leonardo da Vinci myth creatures *Imp *Centaur *Seatyr *Phoneix *Cyclops *trools *Orthus *Lord Zeus *Hydra Teams *[[Spongebob and Friends|'Spongebob and Friends']] *'EVIL(every villian is lemons)' *'TOS(Team of sponges' *'Plankton's Team' *'IJLSA(International Justice League of Super Acquantences)' *S.P.D.(Space Patrol Delta) *DOOM (Deadly Omlets Or Mold) *Deathic Villans of Earth's end *The Consumers *The Utopia *Squidward's Quiten Universal III Docs *'Dreaded Team. ( IJLSA Adventures)' *'The Nine Elemental Lords' *'Super Best Friends ' *'Dreaded Evil' *'Super Spongebob Pals' Virues *The subspace virus *The consume virus *ABCXYZ *ROARY Category:Content